


The Retreat

by Miss_Sammy_Jay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sammy_Jay/pseuds/Miss_Sammy_Jay
Summary: Sam and Dean have been struggling to get back to normal after Sam killed Lilith raising that devil from his cage. When Bobby calls for help on an important case they have to go undercover at a couples retreat. Killing monsters and couples therapy, What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam watched out of the corner of his eye as dean brushed his teeth. he had missed this, watching Dean go through his morning routine. When they were younger Sam’s day would always start with watching dean do his morning routine. The consistency of it always made Sam feel safe, Dean was there, and everything was normal so there was no need to worry about anything.

  
He really needed some of that feeling now and while the routine hadn’t changed much it felt different, there was tension in his brother's shoulders that coincided with the tense silence that seemed to permeate the air around them a lot these days.

  
It had been like this since Sam returned from his self-imposed exile last week. They were walking on eggshells around each other neither wanting to bring up the separation or the reasons behind it for fear of upsetting the other, but both were very aware of it. Dean had taken to avoiding him as much as possible, which when you were together 24/7 and lived out of a small 1-bedroom motel room, pretty much consisted of only talking to him to give out orders or instructions and barely even glancing in his direction.

  
Right on cue dean looked up, their eyes connecting briefly in the mirror before looking back down after a few awkward moments of eye contact. “Morning” Sam muttered quietly only receiving a quick nod of the head and a grunt from Dean. Dean left the bathroom, chucked his clothes on top of his bag grabbed his keys of the table and left the room without even glancing in Sam's direction.

  
This time last year dean would have made some sort of snarky comment about him staring, probably ending with a girly nickname like Princess, and he would have waited for Sam to be ready to leave with him. Now though he just left. So much had changed because of his stupid decision to pick Ruby over Dean and there was nothing he could do about it, he just had to hope that one day Dean would forgive him and things would go back to normal.

  
He understood Dean’s attitude, knew how much he had hurt him with his choices but he hated the distance between them. Being back together was meant to help him feel better and to help them heal but instead, it felt like each day he was breaking apart just a little bit more.

  
He had to do something.

  
Glancing down at his phone Sam scrolled to the only person other than Dean that he felt like he could talk to.

  
“Talk Idjit.” The gruff voice came over the phone soothing some of the tension that Sam had been feeling all morning.

  
“Bobby” He replied gladly that someone was actually talking to him. The silence had been really getting to him.

  
“What going on Sam? Everything okay?” Bobby asked in his usual no-nonsense way. Letting out a shaky breathe Sam contemplated what he was going to say before replying.  
“I don’t know what to do Bobby” he hadn’t realized how close to tears he was until he tried to talk about it. His emotions were all over the place. He got a grunt and a soft sigh from Bobby

”Dean?”

  
”Things have changed so much Bobby. He can't even stand to be around me anymore. I don’t know why he let me come back when he can’t even look at me most of the time. I miss him and the way we used to be. I want to make it better but I don’t know how or even if he will let me try. I don't know how much more of this I can take.” Now that he had started he couldn't stop talking until he got it all out, if he did there is no way he would be able to get it out.

  
Another soft sigh came over the phone and Bobby replied,“ Boy, just give him time, you leaving was hard on him, both when you went off with ruby and when you decided to leave hunting. He just needs time to process everything that has happened. My advice would be to just keep being you, don’t try and be what you think he wants you to be. Just be yourself and let dean see that you are still the same geeky little brother as you always have been.”

  
While not what Sam wanted to hear Bobby was right, he had abandoned his big brother for a demon in his efforts to try and prove to dean and himself that he was strong and could protect himself. In the end, Sam had never felt weaker and as unsafe as he had felt chasing after Lillith and while he knew that he tended to project confidence he had felt like a little boy again scared and just wanting dean there to protect him. Of course, he could never tell dean any of that for fear of being teased relentlessly.

  
“I'm sorry for bothering you with this again Bobby. I just can’t help but feel like I am losing him and it hurts. I can’t lose him again, I don’t know if I would survive that.” He finished weakly his voice hitching towards the end.

  
“Don’t worry about it Sam, everything will turn out alright. We both know he can’t live without you either. Now that’s enough sappy advice for one phone call, what have you boys been up to lately?” They chatted for another couple of minutes about the latest closed case before Bobby had to hang up as another call came in.

  
He felt a lot better after talking to Bobby. With another sigh, Sam finally got out of bed to begin his own, not too different to deans, morning routine. Dean would probably be back soon and he didn’t want to keep him waiting if he wanted to leave straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Frowning down at the phone in his hand, Bobby hung up on Sam. He was worried about his boys, they were both hurting from the distance they had created between them, but neither was willing to start closing the gap. Dean because he was still trying to get over Sam’s abandonment and had put all his walls up to try and minimize the damage if it happened again. Sam because he was afraid that if he pushed dean too far, he would pack up and leave Sam behind.

 

Both boys were so scared of losing each other that they had pulled away creating distance, not seeing how much they were hurting each other. “Idjits” he muttered softly. He needed to come up with a way to force them to talk to each other without them feeling forced into it. God knows that the second dean felt forced he would revolt, and nothing would get solved. Only Sam had even been able to convince Dean to do something he didn’t want to do and with the way things were now that wasn’t likely to happen. With a sigh, he put the boys out of his mind and brought the still ringing phone up to his ear.

 

“Bobby, its back.” A voice began gruffly before Bobby had even managed to get in his usual greeting.

“where and how many?” he replied seriously, he had known this day was coming but had been hoping that it would be another year or two. He had been chasing this creature for almost 10 years now, catching up with it 3 times already, but each time he got close it would run off killing all its hostages and disappearing leaving no trace or evidence behind.

Even after all these years chasing it, he had no idea what it was or what it wanted. All he knew was that it always found its victims at couples’ retreats, it would kidnap couples and keep them alive somewhere doing who knows what to them. He couldn’t afford to let it get away again but the second he showed up in town the creature would know, and any couples already taken would be lost.

The voice over the phone started speaking again startling him out of his thoughts “only two couples have been taken so far. The first couple was taken a week and a bit ago and the second was taken last night. It fits the pattern” Bobby sighed asking the hunter to send an email with all the details in it before hanging up and sinking down into his armchair. He needed someone that he could trust to take care of it, but most hunters didn’t work well with others and would be seen from a mile out by the creature. It needed to be two hunters that could fit in as a couple at the retreat and get to the bottom of it.

 

Deciding to check out the retreat to try and narrow the demographic he pulled over his computer and went to the link he had been sent. A look of shock passed over his face and he stared silently at his computer his mind running around in circles. This was perfect, he knew exactly what hunters to put on the case. If this all worked out hopefully it would solve both of his problems.

 

The creatures latest target was a new retreat that exclusively for gay couples. Sam and Dean were the only hunters he knew that he trusted to be able to pull this off, the only problem would be convincing them to take the case. Hopefully, this would force them to communicate thereby fixing their relationship and would also end with the monster that had been haunting him for years dead.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Dean arrived back, they packed up their stuff and started driving to their next stop, he didn’t really have anywhere in mind for them to go but he wanted to drive, it helped keep his mind off everything else that was happening in their lives right now. The car trip was full of tense silence that had been constant around them lately, even his usual loud music didn’t help.

Watching Sam out of the corner of his eye he was concerned. Sam looked miserable, he hadn’t looked this miserable since Jess died. He knew that probably most of that was his fault, the way he had been acting lately was really taking its toll on Sam and while he hated to seem Sam upset, he didn’t know what to do to fix this. He was hesitant to get close to Sam again before he was sure that Sam would stay.

 

Each time Sam abandoned him the hurt got worse, last time had almost been physically painful watching Sam walk away from him and the life, and he didn’t know if he could handle that type of pain again.

Watching Sam this miserable though was having a similar effect, he had never done well seeing Sam in pain or unhappy and now was no different. He had to do something to fix this and start opening up to Sam again but coming to that conclusion and knowing exactly how to fix it was two very different things.

 

Finally, they arrived at a nice enough looking town that Dean pulled over, it was only a little after mid-day, but he was sick of the tension in the car. The town was big enough that the would be able to get supplies and stock up the truck which was desperately needed.

Pulling into the motel dean went inside to pay for their room leaving Sam in the car. He booked them in for 2 nights so that they would have enough time to stock up and hopefully find a new case.

Sam had grabbed their stuff out of the trunk and was leaning on the side of baby and had a sullen look on his face. Opening his mouth dean tried to find the words that would make Sam feel better, he would do anything to wipe that look off his face, but Sam sensing his presence looked up expectantly. The only thing he managed to force out was the room number which he promptly turned towards trying to leave the awkwardness behind.

Opening the door for him Sam walked inside and deposited their duffels on the beds. Dean set about warding the room and laying down salt lines still trying to think of something to say to Sam. Sam was sitting on the furthest bed looking more and more dejected with each minute that passed in silence. They were both shocked out of their thoughts when deans phone rung loudly disturbing the silence.

“Bobby?”dean asked as a way of a greeting.

“Dean, is Sam there with you? I need to talk to you boys” he replied.

“yeah he’s here” Dean replied as he walked over to sit next to Sam on the bed angling the phone so that they could both listen in at the same time. They sat with their arms and legs lightly touching and for the first time in weeks he felt himself relaxing. They had been this close since Sam had left, and he missed it, being close to Sam had always been the way that he reassured himself that Sam was safe, he hadn’t realized how much he depended on touch for that. Sam also relaxed into the position letting go of some of the tension in his shoulders and pressing closer.

 

“I’ve been chasing the creature for years now. It settles into an area kidnapping people and keeping them alive for weeks feeding off them but first sign of a hunter in town and it kills everyone and leaves no trace behind. I can’t go after it, the second I show up in town it will leave. I need you undercover, find the creature and kill it.”

 

“Yeah sure Bobby, you know we would do anything for you” Sam replied but bobby continued like he hadn’t heard Sam’s reply.

 

“Given everything that’s been going on with you guys lately I wouldn’t have bothered you with this but given its current location, there is no one else with even the slightest chance of getting by unnoticed. So at least hear me out before you say no.” sick of the cryptic messages that Bobby was feeding them Dean replied curtly

“where is it, Bobby?” There was a long pause followed by a sigh.

“it is holed up in couples retreat a day’s drive or so from you boys.” Bobby finally responded.

“couples retreat?” Sam questioned blankly “but surely there is someone else better suited to take the case. Neither of us has anyone to take to a couples retreat let alone a good cover for being there.” Dean was confused, why would bobby want them to go undercover at a couple retreat. Maybe he wanted them to go in as activity mentors or guides or something.

“Bobby” he prompted when they nothing but silence from the phone.

“Alright, alright. It's couple retreat that is exclusively for gay couples. You two are the only hunters I know that could believably pass for a gay couple.” Dean doesn’t think he had ever been this shocked in his life. Bobby wanted them to do what?

Before he even had time to contemplate the question fully his answer left his mouth. “absolutely not” he shouted dropping his hold on the phone and leaving the phone to pace around the room. There were so many thoughts running around his mind that he couldn’t make sense of any of it.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t believe that Bobby wanted them to go undercover at a couple’s retreat. There was no way they could ever fit in a place like that. He noticed Sam put the phone on speaker and turn to face him watching him pace. If the silence was any indication, they were waiting on him to fully process the request before continuing the conversation, but he had no idea where to even begin.

Okay so maybe there had been a few times that they had been mistaken for a couple, but with how they were lately there is no way anyone would believe it. Add to that the fact that couples’ retreats were full of chick flick moments. If they agreed to this there were bound to be times when they had to discuss feelings and emotions, would he really be able to commit to that.

Regardless of his reservations, it was bobby asking. Sam had been right when he said they would do anything for him. Bobby had always been there when they needed him, and they couldn’t let him down now that he needed them. This case had obviously been haunting him for a while.

“Dammit” He said softly letting out a short breath before making his way back over to the bed and sitting next to Sam again.

“There’s got to be someone else bobby. We are brothers, we can’t pretend to be a gay couple, no one would believe it.” He said semi pleadingly hoping that there would be some way to get out of this. He could barely open up to Sam at the moment how was he meant to cope with couples’ therapy. If bobby could find someone else, then he wouldn’t have to deal with all the emotions he had been pushing away lately.

 

Bobby gave a soft huff of laughter at that comment and even Sam turned to look at him incredulously. “I meant with how we have been lately, I know that in the past people have assumed we were together but with all the tension between us lately I doubt that would still be the case.” He explained sensibly watching as the frown appeared back on Sam’s face and he turned away from dean looking down at his lap.

Dean kept his eyes on Sam as he continued to look anywhere but at Dean, obviously the tension between them was affecting Sam a lot more than he had first thought.  Sam looked like he was almost in tears. As much as he hated the idea of the retreat, he hated the idea of Sam upset even more, and if the retreat could get them talking again maybe it would be worth it.

It would be hard for him to open up but for Sam there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to put a smile on his face. He was do deep in thought that he almost missed Bobby’s response

“There is no one else Dean. I need you boys to do this for me. it has already taken 2 couples and who knows how many more it will take if it isn’t stopped.

With a soft sigh dean waited for Sam to look up trying to gauge his feelings on the case, when he finally looked up there was a look of determination on his face and dean knew that no matter what he thought of it they would be doing this case.

“fine, send us the details. We will start heading that way tomorrow.” Dean said as he took the phone off speaker and put it up to his ear.

“I have booked you in already, so you don’t have to worry about that, you can arrive at the retreat any time after 11 on Thursday. I would suggest that you boys spend some time updating your wardrobe a little. Not anything that you would be uncomfortable in but something new.” Dean agreed to that easily, their clothes had been looking very worn lately and they would b=need some new clothes soon anyway.

“we are only a day’s drive away so well will stay here tomorrow and grab our supplies and head out on Wednesday morning.” Dean said of Sam’s shoulder at the email that Bobby had sent.

“look dean,” bobby started softly gaining deans attention. The last time bobby had spoken to him in that voice was just after john had died. “the retreat has a bunch of compulsory therapy sessions that you will need to attend. You should also prepare yourself for that, its important that you take this seriously” a soft growl left his throat at that, Bobby didn’t trust him to do his job.

“Bobby, I’m not going to stuff this up, I can handle a few therapy sessions for the case” he defended Sam was watching the one-sided conversation with a look of scepticism on his face which set his anger off again, however under that was trust as well. Sam was sceptical but trusted him anyway. That knowledge calmed him down enough to listen to bobby’s response.

“I know you can handle it for the case, but I want you to take this seriously for Sam too?” okay now he was really confused, what was bobby talking about

“what do you mean?” he replied dumbfounded

“Sam’s hurting, you both are. This is you chance to get everything out in the open and start working through it all.” Dean went to interrupt to tell bobby that he was already planning to, but bobby just kept talking not letting him get a word in, “Listen boy, Sam is not doing well, he is swimming in guilt and anxiousness, but he is afraid to say anything in fear of losing you. He is struggling and what he needs most right now is his big brother. This retreat could really help Sam heal but only if you are honest and supportive. He will follow your lead on this, if you take it seriously so will he but if you go in joking about it or making stuff up Sam will never open up and tell you what is going on in his head, no matter how much he wants to talk about it. “

Dean felt guilty that he hadn’t been there for Sam over the last couple of weeks when he really needed it, if this retreat would really help them then Dean was all in, emotions and all. Nodding to himself he told bobby he would think about it before passing the phone to Sam and walking into the bathroom to wash his face.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sam grabbed the phone that dean handed him slightly worried about dean. Whatever Bobby had said to him really seemed to shake him.

“bobby” he said in confusion.

“look Sam, you have to make sure you are being honest in your sessions, on a case like this dean will let himself be open to you for the case. This may be the only chance you have to push him to talk where he will without too much of a fight. Don’t let this opportunity go to waste.” With that said Bobby hung up the phone not even waiting for a response from Sam. Sam stared down at the phone confused, he had no idea what just happened, but he wouldn’t let the opportunity go to waste.


	5. 5

Dean left the bathroom to see Sam sitting in silence on the bed, where he had left him, staring down at the phone. Bobby was right, if he did nothing, Sam would follow his lead and nothing would get solved. If they were going to do this case and make it believable, then he would have to start working on opening up to Sam and letting him in. Making up his mind, Dean went to grab his keys off the bench, it was well past lunchtime and they could both do with some food and a drink.

Glancing over at Sam he saw him look up, a resigned sad expression appearing on his face before he looked back down at his phone again. He really had been neglecting his brother lately.

“You coming, Samantha?” he asked waiting at the door with a smile on his face. Sam looked up from the phone, shock visible in his eyes when he saw Dean waiting for him. Not willing to let the opportunity pass, Sam jumped up and almost ran across the room a smile on his face. It had been way too long since Dean had seen that look on his brothers face.

 

Sam had no idea where they were going, or what Dean had planned when they arrived, but if Dean wanted him to come along, there is no way he would ever say no. He had been following Dean around since he was a baby and it felt wrong being left behind, as he had these last few weeks. Even the girly nickname made him smile; if Dean was using those again something had changed. After such a rough couple of weeks, there was finally light at the end of the tunnel.

Dean drove to a bar he had seen on the way into town, he ordered 2 beers and 2 hamburgers with the lot, ignoring Sam’s bitch face at the order. He grabbed the beers and took them to a booth in the back. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company before Dean finally spoke.

“I think Bobby is right, we look too much like hunters we need some new clothes. I think that while sticking to clothes that we feel comfortable in may make it more obvious that we are hunters, clothes that are uncomfortable will make us stick out more.” Sam nodded along, Dean was right, while wearing skinny jeans may make them fit in more, he knew from experience that he would be stiff and uncomfortable the entire time, which would not only distract him but would also make them look insincere.

Seeing Sam nod in agreement Dean continued, “we already get mistaken for a couple quite frequently and with neither of us flirting with anyone else, that part shouldn't really be an issue. A few adjustments to our behavior should do it. That just leaves us with the main issue of a back story. It sounds like this one may be a long one, so we need it to be believable, but also memorable enough that we can keep the story straight for a long period of time.“ Sam nodded glad that they were at least still on the same page, even after all the time apart they still think the same.

“I think we need to stick as close to the truth as possible; less chance for errors that way. So we have known each other since we were kids,lost touch when I left for college, we met again four years ago when I graduated, hit it off and have been together ever since.We have been going through a rough patch lately and decided to get help, as neither of us wants to lose what we have” Sam finished confidently. He had been thinking about this since Bobby first mentioned the retreat and with his advice to be honest with each other, the closer to the truth they stuck the better the results would be. With that in mind, even though he hated the idea of it, he had one last thing to add.

“I cheated on you when you went away for work.Since then we've been trying to solve our issues with limited success, which is why we need help. “ He waited nervously for Deans response.He had a knowing look on his face, and Sam wouldn't be surprised if Dean knew exactly why he was using that story. “That would work, it's weird how well our life fits into a 90s chick flick,” Dean said with a chuckle before looking over at Sam with a look of complete seriousness.

“You sure?” he asked softly. Sam nodded replying with “ I’m sure.”

Dean knew what he was doing and was going to play along. Sam couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at that. With a soft sigh Dean looked away, trying to dispel the serious atmosphere he said, “why can't these monsters choose to find their prey in cool places like a singles cruise in the Caribbean. Man, that would be awesome.” Sam chuckled.

If only they were that lucky.


	6. 6

On their way back to the hotel, they stopped at a clothing store and spent a solid hour browsing the racks for a few new outfits. They wanted things that would work with clothing they already owned, while still giving off a different vibe. Sam wanted to focus on a more bookish hipster look and ended up buying some v neck T-shirts, 2 new sweaters and some more jeans, that were slightly fitted but still left room to move. Dean focused more on a lovable bad boy vibe, going for a leather jacket, some plain white tees, and some semi-fitted jeans. With the shopping finally completed they made it back to the hotel. Their new styles fit well with the case, but also matched well with their usual personalities.

With that out of the way, there was just one thing that was niggling at the back of Sam's mind. Glancing up from his research Sam went to ask Dean about it. Shaking his head softly he changed his mind and looked back down his research.  Dean was busy stripping and cleaning the guns and he didn't want to bother him.  A few minutes later he was still trying to research but had managed to read the same line over and over again. He glanced up again before thinking better of it and looking away. Dean having felt the looks both times let out a sigh.

“What is it, Sammy?” He asked startling Sam out of his thoughts.

“It's nothing” he responded automatically keeping his eyes down on his computer, fidgeting with the keys hoping to look busy. 

Dean wasn't buying it.

 “Sam,” he said sternly. 

“I was just wondering how we were going to convince them that we're together,” he said in a rushed breath. When Dean looked over at him with an incredulous look on his face Sam felt the intense need to blush and looked away to hide it from Dean.

“I just mean, you said before that we would need to have a few adjustments to our behavior, what does that even mean? Plus, have you looked at their website, this place is like a scene from a chick flick, complete with mandatory group sessions and couple activities.  Dude, you hate chick flicks.” He finished quickly not wanting to make Dean angry at him.

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments contemplating his answer.  Sam still hadn't turned back to look at him.

“Sammy,” he said, waiting until Sam turned around to look at him before continuing, “this is for a case. There are people out there whose lives depend on us blending in. Yes, I hate chick flicks, but I am willing to make an exception, to help save these people. We will do whatever it takes to convince them that we belong, whether it be therapy sessions or couples’ activities. As I said before it shouldn't take much to convince people, we just have to act normally. That will convince most people, especially since we're meant to be having problems. Maybe the occasional hand holding, and some general touching and we should be all set.  Sam looked unconvinced and a little bit confused

“You think that the way we normally act is the same as a couple would,”  he replied, concerned that Dean wasn't taking this seriously.

“Sammy, we spend nearly all our time together, can read what each other is thinking, always know where each other is, and we always know when something is wrong without the other having to tell us. That's more than most couples could ever hope for. There's a reason people mistake us for a couple so often.” Dean replied matter of factly.

Sam nodded softly, a smile on his face, they were lucky to have each other, and he was going to do whatever it takes to get them back to that place again and keep them there. He never wanted to lose that connection or Dean again.

“And the touching?”  He asked unsure what that meant to Dean.

“Don't worry Sam, just small things like a hand on the shoulder or around your waist, maybe occasionally resting on your leg. No big deal. I might even play with your hair a little, you used to enjoy that when we were kids.” Sam sighed and nodded his agreement finally letting the conversation drop. It was going to be a strange case but he was looking forward to being close to Dean again.

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments trying to work out what was going on in his head. Sam fidgeted at Deans look unsure of what it was he was looking for, so choosing to ignore the stare, Sam went back to his research, bringing up another page on creatures hoping to find some more information.  He felt a sense of safety and security under Deans watchful eyes. He allowed himself to focus all his attention on his research and as such almost jumped out of his skin when Dean's hand landed softly on the nape of his neck. Recognizing the feel of dean's hand, he relaxed, leaning back into it and tilting his head to look up at Dean.

“We can't have you jumping like that every time I touch you. We have almost 3 days until we need to be at the retreat. I think we need to start the ruse now.”  Dean said calmly still looking down into Sam's eyes.

“What? Now?” Sam asked confused.

“Yes, now. If we start acting like a couple now it will feel and more importantly come across more naturally.  So, while this may sound weird, I want us to start sharing a bed tonight. “Dean said in his ‘ _I’m the boss so don’t argue with me’_ voice, otherwise known as his ‘ _big brother’_ voice. For some inexplicable reason, Sam felt the need to blush at the idea of sleeping together, so turned back to the computer to hide the look from Dean.

“Why?”  He was confused by the entire situation, Dean was against this whole thing when Bobby had first suggested it but now, he wanted to start 3 days before they needed too. He had no idea what was going on in Deans head right now, but he trusted his brother so would follow his lead. 

“We will be sharing a bed at the retreat and most likely the first few nights sharing again will be awkward, so if we start sharing now, we get the first few nights out of the way. Also, it'll probably help with the touching as well.” After a few moments of contemplation Sam finally nodded his head to show his agreement causing Deans hand to move.

“fine, just let me finish this first.” He said softly wanting to at least get something done given that the rest of the night had been so unproductive. Dean slowly caressed the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, before drawing back his hand 

“OK, I'm almost finished with the guns too.” He said softly, leaving Sam alone to his research. When he was finished for the night Sam grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Finishing quickly, he exited the bathroom allowing Dean to take his turn. Sam stood staring at the beds unsure what to do now. They hadn’t shared a bed since they were teenagers, still sharing motel rooms with their dad.

“Your bed Sam,” Dean called through the door startling Sam from his thoughts. Nodding, even though Dean couldn't see him, he headed over to the bed furthest from the door and laid down on the left-hand side leaving Dean with the side closest to the entrance.  Dean always slept closest to the front door and Sam was sure that sharing a bed wouldn't change that. 

Sam watched Dean as he walked around the room checking the salt lines and doors, as well as turning off the lights before heading towards the bed.  They ended up lying down stiffly next to each other on either side of the bed with a large gap between them. Dean had been right, Sam had never felt this awkward in his life. He wanted to close the gap and snuggle up to Dean, as they used to when they were young, but he couldn't bring himself to move, afraid that Dean would push him away. He used to love curling up in Deans' arms at the end of the day, knowing that no matter what happened he was safe and loved. Sam couldn't deny that he could really use some of that feeling right now.

As if Dean could sense his thoughts he reached out, and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him closer into his side. Happy with this turn of events sam snuggled into Deans chest, where he could hear the soft beat of his heart. Dean's arms wrapped around him pulling him closer and for the first time in months, Sam felt truly safe.  As he fell asleep Sam couldn't help but think that everything felt a little better when he was wrapped in Dean's arms.


	7. 7

Sam hadn’t felt this great waking up in a long time. They must have moved around during the night as he could now feel Dean’s warmth behind him. His arms around Sams' waist enveloping him. With Dean surrounding him like this, he felt at home and completely and utterly safe.

Dean must have fallen asleep with something in his pocket though because, Sam was being poked in the lower back. He tried to ignore it and fall back to sleep but it was distracting him just enough, that he couldn't drift off again. He quickly readjusted his position slighty hoping to get in a more comfortable spot, without leaving the comfort of Dean’s arms.

No luck, he was still being poked.

In fact, it seemed to be worse now. Still half asleep he tried wriggling around again looking for a slightly better position, when he was pulled back tight against Deans' chest by the tightening of the arm around his waist. He froze at the movement, unsure if Dean was awake or moving around in his sleep. A soft grunt against his neck answered that question followed by Deans soft ‘just awoken’ voice.

“Sam, you don’t want to be doing that.” Sam blushed as his brain finally woke up enough to work out what exactly was poking him in the back. “it’s still early Sam, go back to sleep. “He finished quietly relaxing his tight hold on Sam’s waist.

Sam shivered as Deans breath caressed his ear flushing an even deeper red as his body started to react to the gruff voice and the warm body encasing him. He shifted uncomfortably before nodding and closing his eyes. He didn’t want to get up yet as that would mean having to leave the cocoon of warmth, he currently found himself in.

Maybe if he came up with some solid reasoning, he would be able to convince Dean that they should do this more often. It wasn't very likely though. In fact, he was surprised that Dean was allowing it now, even if it was for a case. Maybe he could convince Dean that sleeping like this made it safer for Sam. That always was the easiest way to convince Dean of anything

He shifted unconsciously, mind focused on his half-formed plan. His focus changed rapidly when he felt dean getting harder against his back. He felt a strange rush flow through him at the thought that he had caused it and his own erection twitched. Wanting to feel the thrilling rush through him again Sam shifted once more. Dean let out a deep, barely muffled, moan before suddenly the warmth was gone as he flopped down on his back, arm resting lightly over his eyes.

“Dammit, Sammy.” He said softly causing Sam to turn around. He hadn’t wanted to make Dean mad or upset. Looking across at him though he looked relaxed with one arm lightly resting over his eyes to block out the light while the other rested on his stomach.

“Sorry, you know I get restless sometimes.” He replied softly hoping that Dean would believe the story. The first time really had been restlessness and Dean didn’t need to know about the reason behind the second time.

Dean uncovered his eyes to glance over at Sam.

“Yeah, I know. It's not our fault, but I am planning on getting at least an hour more sleep so, either come over here and relax or get out.” He said calmly stretching his arm out, making room for Sam on his chest. Sam happily snuggled into Deans side careful to keep his half hard member away from Dean. He laid his hand directly on top of where he knew deans tattoo was and gently moved his thumb back and forth over the area. Thinking about their matching tattoos always made Sam feel loved, even though he knew that it was purely functional to Dean. To him it was a sign showing their connection and their bond, symbolizing what they went through together on a regular basis. Every time he saw the tattoo it brought back so many memories of good and bad times with Dean. Sam almost moaned out loud when Dean started to lightly drag his hand through Sams' hair. He had always had a thing for people playing with his hair.

 

The laid like this for a little more than an hour, drifting in and out of sleep before the sharp shrill of dean’s phone alarm cut through the comfortable atmosphere. Groaning dean untangled himself from Sam, getting up to switch the phone off and heading straight into the bathroom to begin his morning routine. The strange thrill that Sam had felt earlier came back full force when he realized that Dean was still half hard. A twitch in his pants reminded him that he too was still hard. He rolled over pushing his head into the pillow hiding his seemingly ever-present blush in Deans’ pillow. He shouldn't be hard over the thought of getting his brother hard over him. It probably had nothing to do with him. Anyway, it is a natural response to waking Up next to someone. He really had to focus on something else and forget this whole morning had happened. He didn’t try to make dean hard. That is a crazy thought. Chalking it all Up too his early morning tiredness he let himself lock the thoughts away and drift off into a light snooze while he waited for Dean to finish.

 

“Come on Sammy, “Was the next thing he heard after what felt like mere minutes. “we have a big day today and you need to get Up now or you won't have time for your shower.” Groaning Sam rolled over giving dean his patented bitch face. Dean chuckled before pointedly glancing at the bathroom door. Grumbling Sam final forced himself to get and get ready to face the day. His only consolation is that the extra time in bed without Dean had allowed his erection to soften

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
